Jack's Ghost
by Daughter Earth 89
Summary: " The boy fell through the ice. And now, every Halloween, the boy searches for it's next victim, yearning for an eternal companion" What if part of Jack's soul remained in the ice the night he died, haunting it, and drowning anyone who comes near.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is kind of 'what if' kink. T because I'm paranoid.**

Halloween... Jack's least favourite holiday. He was already making preparations for it. Which mainly included blocking all the entrances to the woods and ,more specifically, entrances toward his lake. One 'no-fun' night was enough for the safety of others.

Jack used a clear sheet of thick ice to block any larger entrances and large snowdrifts to block minor ones. Once he finished he ran off to play with Jamie and his friends. When he found them he saw the other Guardians talking with the kids. Jack floated up to them. " Hey guys, whats up?"

North looked at Jack and smiled. " Ah, Jack. Vé were looking for you. You see, we are having a Halloween party and we were just inviting the kids here. We were wondering if you would join us as well."

Jack shook his head. " Sorry, I ... already have plans."

Jamie whined ," AWWW, Jack, please come. It's no fun without you. What are you going to do anyway?"

Jack ruffled his hair. " Aw, don't worry kid. Maybe some other time. But...I need to stay home tonight."

Bunny scrunched his eyebrows. " What for ,mate? Last I checked, ya weren't grounded or anything."

Jack just shrugged. " I've got some work to do."

Tooth chirped up. "Well, maybe we could help."

All of a sudden Jack shouted, " NO!"

Everyone jumped. Jack looked around and said calmly ," No, Tooth, I don't need help. Its something I have to do on my own."

North looked at him concerned. " Jack vat is it you're doing exactly?"

Jack shook his head and flew back toward the woods.

As soon as he was gone, Jamie got a big grin on his face. " Guys, I have a better idea for what we should do tonight."

Cupcake looked at him. " What?"

Jamie's grin got wider. " Lets see what Jack is hiding."

North combed his hand through his beard before grinning himself. " Boy, for a plan like that I should put you on Naughty List. But I over look. We meet back here at 11:30. Agreed."

Everyone nodded and they went there separate ways.

* * *

Later that night'

The guardians waited for the kids to arrive. When they did they dressed in costumes. Cupcake dressed as an army person, Pippa dressed as a ninja, Caleb dressed as Michal Jackson, Claude dressed as a cowboy, and Monty dressed as Albert Einstein. Tooth looked at the kids and said ," Wait, where's Jamie?"

Something ran by them. Then the same white blur ran past the tree's. " I bring winter and snowball fights. I bring blizzards and snow days." Finally the blur jumped over to everyone, landing on a nearby rock. It shouted ," I AM THE INFAMOUS JACK FROST!"

It was really Jamie, with powdered white hair, white face, blue hoodie, and brown pants. North laughed and plucked the boy off the rock. "Alright, now we go towards Jack's lake."

* * *

Getting to Jack's lake wasn't to hard, but they had to stay quiet so Jack wouldn't find them. If he did ... well, they didn't want to think about it.

Jamie finally got the guts to ask Tooth ," Tooth, do you know the story behind Jack's lake?"

Tooth turned to him, eyes filled with sadness and whispered ," Yes. He drowned in it while trying to save his sister, in that lake he was reborn as Jack Frost."

Jamie gave a small intake of breath before looking straight ahead, spying Jack's lake in the distance. The group settled down on the bank of the frozen pond and told ghost stories.

* * *

12:00 ,midnight.

North wrapped up his Russian ghost story. " AND, they were never seen again."

Everyone clapped and Caleb asked ," Hey, anyone know what time it is?"

Monty looked at the watch he was wearing and said," Midnight."

At the word midnight Cupcake perked up and said ," Finally! I want to tell my ghost story now!"

Everyone directed their attention to Cupcake as she began. " A long time ago, sometime during the colonial times, a boy was ice skating, on this very lake." She pointed at Jacks lake. " The boy was having fun, until the ice began to _crack_!" The kids froze. " The boy stopped moving," Cupcake continued," He tried to reach the bank, but it was no use, the ice cracked completely, and he fell through." She pause for dramatic effect." THe boy drowned in the icy water alone. Now, every Halloween night, the boy returns, searching for his next victim, yearning for an eternal companion in his water grave."

All was silent. Then Cupcake shouted ," BOO!" and the other kids screamed. Cupcake laughed and Pippa shouted," Not funny ,Cupcake!" All the kids, except Jamie, started arguing. Jamie looked out towards the ice and ,to his surprise , he saw a boy standing there. He was wearing a white puffy shirt, a brazier, a shawl was draped around his shoulders, and brown tattered pants. He also had brown hair. Jamie couldn't see his facial features ,but he could tell the boy was smiling and a waving him out onto the ice. Jamie smiled and took one tentative step on the ice and slipped. The boy laughed and pointed at Jamie's feet. Jamie gasped as ic covered his feet and formed ice skates. He got up and started skating toward the boy.

Bunny looked out on the ice and saw Jamie skating. He shouted ," Jamie, wacha' doin' ya little anklebita!" The others looked at Jamie, calling out to him. Jamie didn't hear any of them he skated up to the boy and gasped, the boy looked just like Jack, only human. They both smiled and kept skating. The others saw the boy and relaxed for a moment. Then the ice started cracking. The Guardians and the kids started yelling at Jamie again, but he was oblivious to them. He kept skating. Finally a roar of a human voice echoed through the woods ," **JAMIE!**" Jack( Jack Frost that is) rocketed out of the woods and grabbed Jamie before he fell through the ice. They fell to the ground as the fake Jack fell through the ice.

Jack got to his knees and pulled Jamie up with him. he started shaking Jamie back and forth rapidly. " IT TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE! WHY DID YOU COME HERE? **WHY**?"Jack stopped shaking Jamie long enough for Jamie to say ," I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Jack pulled Jamie into a hug and chanted " Stupid, stupid, stupid boy."

Groaning started to emanate from the hole in the ice. Jack stood all the way up and stood in front of Jamie. He muttered ," Great, now its mad."

Pippa screamed as the boy climbed out of the frozen water. His hair was damp and knotted, his lips were blue and his eyes were pale white and sunk in. His cloths were completely soaked and tattered and he was so skinny you could see his bones. A small amount of blood was coming out of his mouth.

The kids ran behind the Guardians. Jack turned to Jamie and said ," Jamie stay right here, don't move." The Jack ran at the thing, letting out a war cry. He slammed his staff down on to the boy's head, dislodging his jaw. To Jacks disgust, the boy simply reattached it. Jack noticed the open hole behind the ghastly boy. He let out a strong swing and the boy fell back through the ice. Jack walked up to the hole and peered down. Then he looked back towards Jamie and the others. He smiled and started walking back toward them. Until a pale hand shot out of the water, grabbed Jacks ankle, and pulled him under.

Jamie's eyes widened in horror and he yelled ," JACK!"

* * *

**A/N: ****I have to admit I can't belive no one thought of this. I mean seriously. What if went Jack died, part of his soul remained in the lake, haunting it. Well, that's all folks, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hee Hee, I'm evil. LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER DURNING THE LAST CHAPTER MUAA HAA HHAAA. Alright, continued upon request. But will it have a happy ending? ;) Read on young readers, read on.**

Jack was panicking. A mixture of thoughts were going through his head. _Oh god, please not again. Oh Moon, please tell me this isn't happening again!_

Jack struggled against the ghost boy, but the boy's wet ,clammy hands wrapped around his arms and torso, pinning his arms to his sides. He looked up at the moon, glowing through the hole in the ice. His death flash though his mind and finally he gave in. Then everything went black.

* * *

Jamie ran towards the hole in the ice, hoping that he could jump in and rescue Jack. One though replaying in his head. _It's my fault. If I had listened to Jack, this wouldn't have happened. It's my fault. _Jamie reach the hole only and Bunny pushed him back.

Bunny shouted ," I'll get him!" and dove in.

Bunny looked through the dark, murky water and saw Jack far below him, the ghost boy had his arms wrapped around Jack's upper body, dragging him down. Bunny swam as fast as he could. He reached for Jack and grabbed his arm, then started pulling up. The ghost boy, however, held fast and refused to let go of his captive. Bunny was running out of air and was becoming very frustrated. He finally got the nerve to kick the ghost boy with his huge rabbit feet. As the boy let go, Bunny grabbed Jack and swam to the surface.

He broke the surface of the water and gasped for air, while climbing on the solid ice. He laid Jack down and everyone gathered around the two.

Bunnymund pleaded ," Oh, Jackie, please wake up."

At first, Jack didn't do anything. Then his eyes fluttered open and he coughed. Jack noticed Bunny and he whispered ," Hey, Bunny, come here."

Bunny leaned in. Jack balled his hand into a fist and struck out. His fist connected with Bunny's snout, sending him flying backwards. Jack shouted ," AND THAT'S FOR NOT LISTENING!"

Moaning began to emanate from the lake once more.

" It looks like that thing isn't finished. We leave now!" North ordered. The all got up and ran for the shore as the ghost boy arose from the lake and started following them.

Jack tripped on the ice and struggled to get up. Jamie saw him and noticed that the ghost boy was fast approaching his fallen friend. Jamie yelled ," Jack, NO!"

Jamie ran at the ghost boy, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jack looked at the ghost boy, ready to jump in and save Jamie. However, the boy didn't do anything. His features began to waver and he became the smiling boy who Jack once was. His hair, cloths and skin was completely dry and his eyes were back to their original chocolate-brown. The boy bent down and smiled at Jamie. His whispered in a far-away voice ," Thank you."

Then the boy got up and looked behind him. Standing there was a little girl with the same brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. The boy walked up to the girl and they held each other's hands. They continued walking and as they got farther away, they began to fade. Then they were gone.

Jack walked over to Jamie and said ," Come on Jamie, let's go home." Jamie smiled and him and took his hand. As they walked away, Jamie asked ," Jack, who was the girl?"

Jack looked at Jamie and gave him a small smile. " That was my sister."

Jamie could see the sadness in his eye's and said,"You miss her ,don't you?"

Jack nodded and said ," Yeah, but I'm happy that part of me is with her."

Jamie nodded and held Jack's hand the way home."

**THE END**

**A/N: Alright, a short, fluffy ending. Hope you liked it. Reviews please, I love hearing from you guys. And if you get the chance, check out my other stories. Later. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, the only reason I am posting another chapter is because someone pointed out that the Guardians had no idea what just happened...and I was bored. I have writers block on my other two stories so yeah. Well, enjoy and if any of you are slightly creeped out by this chapter, let me now please. I assure you the Boogeyman isn't hiding under your bed. ( He's too busy hiding under mine. He's getting revenge for me reading this Drunk Pitch comic on Deviantart and laughing at him. Now he's stalking me.) WARNING: IF YOU WERE HAPPY WITH THE LAST CHAPTER AND YOU DON'T WANT TO GET CREEPED OUT, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND ONLY WARNING!**

As Jack and the other Guardians escorted the children back to their homes, Jack was explaining who the boy on the ice was.

" Wait, hold on a minute, mate. You're sayn' that thing was your _ghost._" Bunny said, confused.

Jack nodded. " I guess it was just a part of me that wasn't at rest, or just lonely."

Cupcake said happily," Well, at lease you never have to deal with that thing anymore."

The group finally reached the town and the children when their separate ways. Jamie stayed behind to hug Jack and say," I'm sorry I made you go through all that. I hope you're not mad."

Jack gave a lighthearted chuckle. " It's okay Jamie. But next time I say don't do something, DON'T DO IT! I'm saying it for a reason!" Jack shookJamie playfully before letting the boy run home. Then he turned to the Guardians. " And you four aren't much better."

All of the Guardian slowly bowed their heads in shame. Jack smiled and said, " Lets go home."

* * *

All five Guardians sat in the globe room enjoying refreshments and just talking. North was in the middle of a story about one of his Christmases that had gone haywire. " ...YOU vould not believe how big mess was, it too all de yetis, elves and myself to clean up." North looked down at his glass to notice it was empty. " Oh, could someone please go get more milk for everyone?"

Jac got up and started jogging towards the kitchen. " I'll get it ,North."

* * *

**LAST WARNING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET CREEPED OUT TURN BACK NOW! I MEAN IT!**

Jack looked through the ice box for another gallon of milk. " Geez, North, did you drink it all or are you hiding it?"

Jack gave up on looking for the milk and was about to go tell North that he ws out of milk when he turned towards the doorway, opposite of the way he came in, was a trail of (what Jack was hoping) milk.

Jack's body started following the trail even though his mind screamed for him to run back to North and the others.

Jack followed the trail to the end of the hallway where he saw a girl with short brown hair in a brown colonial style dress. "Emma?" Jack said to the little girl. From the back it looked like his sister. Then the girl turned around and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...staring at him was the bring cheery face of his sister.

Jack's eyes lit up with joy. " Emma! What are you doing here? How did you..."

" I want you to come with me Jackson." Emma interrupted.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. " What?"

" I want you to come with me. I want all of you to come with me to the other side, not just part of you."

Jack suddenly felt the urge to back away. His eyes widened in horror as his sweet sister turned into something repulsive. Her eyes sunk into her head, leaving dark circles. Hers skin went sickly pale and slightly rotten. He hair went stringy and her dress torn and dirty. Jack couldn't move, he was frozen in fear.

Emma smiled a satanic smile," Come with me Jackson."

Suddenly she rushed forward and grabbed Jack's throat. Jack, in surprise, dropped his staff and screamed.

Then they were gone.

I guess Emma wasn't satisfied with just a part of Jack coming with her to the other side.

* * *

The Guardians were rushing through the pole trying to find Jack. They had panicked once they heard him scream nd were doing everything the could to find him.

Suddenly everyone heard Tooth cry out in shock and they rushed to her location. What the found was Jack's staff in a pool of rotten milk. What scared them the most was the bloody hand print on it and the message written in blood on the wall: **HE'S MINE NOW!**

**The end**

**A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you. And I know I probably made Jac's sister a little too satanic, but hey this is a horror story. I'm also getting the sneaing suspision that people are going to want me to continue this and make it a full length story. I'll do this if I get enough reviews. Untill then, Later**

**( Turns around to see Pitch staring at her)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
